


Sanctimonious

by Rozlie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gangs, Gen, M/M, Mention of Eating Disorders, Mentions of drugs, NCTprompts, One Shot, The writer reserves the right to be trash, insecure!Haechan, perfect!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozlie/pseuds/Rozlie
Summary: Donghyuck pretends to be a goody two shoes to get close to Mark. Soon he finds out that Mark is everything but your typical good boy.Everyone thinks Mark's perfect. Donghyuck just wanted to find1flaw.Just1.





	1. Sanctimonious

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_IV) collection. 



> ❂
> 
> I got this prompt from @NCTprompts over a freaking year ago.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve been working on it ever since! I know you guys are use to me writing buckets full of smut BUT—it ain’t happening here. Channie’s underaged and I don’t play those games. In this fic, Mark is 21 to Haechan's 20.
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy this, and also I’d like to give nothing but thanks and love to who every created this prompt!
> 
> ❂

Firstly, Donghyuck should've just minded his fucking business.

 

When his parents casually announced over dinner one night that the all-too perfect Mark Lee would be coming back, Haechan instantly felt his stomach lurch in nervosa. Apparently, Mark Lee would be moving back alone to Seoul after spending a formidable amount of time in Busan.

 

All Donghyuck'd ever heard about is how sweet, nice, and _perfect_ Mark Lee was. Donghyuck can be pretty sure his first memories were about how he was compared to perfect Lee Minhyung when they were four and five, respectively.

 

Mark _was_ perfect, though. 

 

He was tall, athletic, intelligent, and musically inclined. Mark was _incredibly_ polite, honorable and the elders fawned over his every step. Everyone was sickly enamored with him. 

 

All Donghyuck heard through the years was how Mark’s English was immaculate, how he loved to write about sci-fi and played the guitar for the church choir. How Mark memorized the entire chapter of the Bible in which he was named for and won scholarship after scholarship in Canada.

 

Donghyuck heard it all. And no matter his very own accomplishments--volleyball captain, soccer captain, vice-president of his class and youth leader--it somehow paled in comparison to Mark.

 

_"Volleyball captain?” Donghyuck’s father said with a small smile. Donghyuck doesn’t get smiles or hugs, or anything type of affection from his father, so even a small smile was enough to make his heart spike in pride. But his father quickly throttled any joy. “Hmm, Mark is the Lacrosse captain at his prep school in Toronto."_

_"Soccer co-captain?” Donghyuck told his mom as he helped her peel leaves of cabbage for kimchi a month and a half ago. Mark’s mother was a sweet, but strict woman who had no complaints of her son, but her constant praise for Mark drove Haechan into fighting hard on every team he was ever on. Surely, his mom would be proud of him._

_Or not._

_“Mark was captain of his team in Canada since his freshmen year."_

_And it continued through every year of high school. Every single accomplishment Donghyuck accomplished—his parents only reminded of how he paled in comparison._

_"Vice president of your class? Do you know Minhyung is the entire study body president for his secondary school?"_

_"Youth leader at our church? Mark is currently in Guatemala to help develop a new irrigation system."_

__

❇

Thankfully, Donghyuck recently only had to deal with hearing about Mark incessantly when the summer rolled around and during that time, Donghyuck made sure to get at least two part-times jobs to keep himself busy and away from the elders at the church.

 

But a deep part of him desperately wanted to be Mark--or like him. Donghyuck would try his damndest and failed every time to be just as perfect and when Mark was around, Donghyuck tried his upmost to gain his attention. 

 

Donghyuck was sure it wasn't working. 

 

Donghyuck tried several times over the years to get Mark’s attention, but Donghyuck only received dry conversations and general speeches about religion that Donghyuck didn’t care to hear.

 

For years, Donghyuck desperately tried to prostrate himself as a goody-two shoes, as the Bible-quoting know-it-all--but Donghyuck wasn't. 

 

Donghyuck was three-and-a-half fucks away from being agnostic. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to keep his chastity and he may or not have lifted a few things from the local Daiso for shits and giggles. 

 

But Donghyuck craved the look everyone gave Mark whenever he walks in a room and the want for wanting to conform was greater than his desire for individuality.

❇

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Donghyuck rounded the corner to his street. It was a particularly hot day for May, but thankfully he was done with his courses for the day and was anticipating on dropping his bags off and looking forward to getting some cold noodles with his best friends Kyla and Hansol.

 

When he arrived at his gate he saw an unfamiliar car parked out front with a few stickers on the bumper—with a few insignias he was familiar with but was surely unpopular in Korea. Donghyuck doesn’t dwell on it much and continues to slap the code into the keypad and enters his home. 

 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he opens the door to see Mark in the living room with his parents. 

 

Mark shoots Donghyuck a bright smile, almost as bright as his…bubblegum pink hair that was well-cut, parted and gelled perfectly. Mark was dressed in a navy-blue dress shirt, slacks and perfectly prim and proper. 

 

He looks perfect and Donghyuck he hates how jealous he feels.

 

Donghyuck mother smiled cheerfully as she motioned to Mark as if Donghyuck doesn’t realize the greatness in their presence. "Donghyuck, you remember Mark? He's moved back to Seoul after graduation."

 

Donghyuck wants to spit.

 

Mark gave him a small smile. "Haechan, I missed you."

 

They hug and Haechan is fucking annoyed.

 

"Mark has a condo in Gangnam, not too far from your university."

 

"Aww, auntie it's a loft. Not a condo," Mark said bashfully turning to her and bowing slightly. “It’s modest, really.”

 

"But it's good!"

 

"Would you like to come, Haechan?"

 

Haechan bristled at Mark’s offer. "I don't-,"

 

"No, it'll be fun! You should go Donghyuck." Donghyuck father says carelessly, not bothering to keep his eyes off of Mark. 

 

Mark watches as Donghyuck nods and heads to his room. 

 

He changes his clothes to something more impressive. Donghyuck hates himself for wanting to impress Mark so bad. 

 

They get into the car and of course, preppy jazz is playing. Mark’s care is nice and modest, just like it’s owner. 

 

"You like Tony Matterhorn?" Haechan asked politely and Mark smiled and turned the music down just a bit. 

 

"Of course.” Mark eyes was trained on the road as they carefully pulled out of the street. “I used to play trumpet back in the day, but I prefer acoustic guitar."

 

Haechan looks down. Of fucking course Mark plays the trumpet, because why the fuck not? Haechan would never be as great at Mark and he felt inside his body, mind and soul. 

 

Suddenly, Donghyuck feels a hand cup the back of his neck. Haechan freezes for a moment before looking to his left to see Mark leaning over as they rolled to a stop sign. Haechan felt goosebumps climb down his spine.

 

"What's wrong, Haechannie?" Mark’s pouted gently as his fingers massaged easy circles in Donghyuck’s neck and his eyes widened.

 

"Nothing."

 

Mark retracted his hand slowly before pinching at Haechan’s cheeks. “Alright. That’s good. I want you to be comfortable.”

 

Mark giggles before he dug into the console, plugs in his phone and plays a bass heavy trap song.

 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and pats his pocket to make sure it wasn’t his ringtone, but it wasn’t. It was from Mark’s car as Mark dropped his foot heavily on the gas pedal. 

 

"You...you like MIGOS?" Donghyuck asked nervously and Mark smirked before eyeing Haechan from the corner of his eye.

 

"Uh, who the fuck doesn't? I'm so happy to be out the neighborhood!"

 

Oh.

 

Haechan must have heard wrong. 

 

Did Mark…the _holy_ Mark, just curse?

 

Haechan nodded before Mark made a sharp, quick left turn before flooring the gas through the residential area. 

 

At a stop light, Mark unbuttons his shirt while swerving.

 

Haechan gasps.

 

"Hyung," Donghyuck let out a fearful, yet breathless whine and Mark hissed before rolling his eyes and gnawing at his lip. 

 

"Oh, don't say hyung like that when I'm unbuttoning my shirt, it gets my dick hard and there's nothing freeing about these come-to-Jesus camp slacks I've got on." Mark groaned before giving Donghyuck a salacious wink.

 

The fuck kinda car did Lee Donghyuck get in?

 

After ten minutes of Mark acting like the streets of Hongdae were Need for Speed--they pull up at a shady BBQ place sandwiched between a laundromat and a noraebang. 

 

Mark carelessly sparked the car on half on the sidewalk. "Come on, Yuckie-poo,"

 

Mark walks into the restaurant like he owns it, with a shy Donghyuck trailing behind him. Mark stops at the counter and politely greets the older man behind the counter before signaling Haechan to follow him upstairs. 

 

Mark opens the door on the right without knocking and waltzes in to the see piles of drugs on a coffee table and a pretty girl with red hair on the couch on her phone. 

 

"Yoona-noona!" Mark said childishly as he struts in carelessly. “You missed me?”

 

"Fuck off, Markle.” She hisses annoyed before she pulled a brown package from the stacks on the table and tossed it to him. “Here, half a key."

 

Mark caught it effortlessly but he held it in his hand and weighted it in his palm, Mark’s expression soured.

 

"The fuck is this?” Mark spat, visibly upset. “This is _not_ a half key."

 

“Yeah the fuck it is!” Yoona stood up, tossing her phone to the side. She was dressed in high wasted shorts and fishnets. “I weighted that shit it twice!”

 

Mark scrunches his face before pulling a digital scale from his back pocket and moving some shit from the table and weighting the package on the scale. Donghyuck stood quietly next to Mark, clueless. 

 

The digital scale revealed that Mark was right. 

 

Mark threw the packet back at her offhandedly as if the package in itself insulted him and gritted his teeth. 

 

"Fix this shit before I get Wale-hyung.” Mark spat harshly, his nose scrunching up and Donghyuck never seen Mark—or anyone so vicious before. “Where's Namjoon?"

 

Suddenly the door opens, and another person joins them in the living room. It’s a male with faded purple hair and heavy jacket.

 

"Aye! It's Jesus Camp!" he grinned cheerfully before raising his hand to greet Mark. Mark scrunched up his eyebrows and shot him a nasty glare from head to toe. 

 

"Fuck off, Namjoon.” Mark snapped and the other male was taken aback. “Your girl here tried to stiff me 50 grams."

 

Namjoon’s jaw dropped and he quickly looked over to her. "Yoona?"

 

"I'm repacking!” Yoona said nervously as he quickly undid the brown packing tape.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry." Namjoon began nervously. “I…I don’t know how, but you know we wouldn’t do that to you, Markle.” Namjoon tried to reach out to touch Mark’s shoulder in understanding and Mark jerked back and almost threw a punch. 

 

"Don't you fucking touch me. Be lucky that our dads go way back, otherwise I'd get Wale to street sweep this whole block."

 

Namjoon shrinks visibly and Yoona quietly gives the package to Namjoon who weights the package with one hand before bowing and presenting Mark with the package politely with two hands. "She corrected the amount. I'm sorry, Markle."

 

Mark rudely snatched the packet from Namjoon’s hand. "Don't be sorry, be fucking careful." Mark sucked his teeth before finally looking to Donghyuck who was silent, stuck in stupor the entire time. “C’mon, let’s go Channie.”

 

Namjoon looked over to Haechan skeptically. "Who's this?"

 

"Don't worry about that.” Mark said nonchalantly before slipping his hand in Donghyuck’s so quick that the latter barely realized what happened. “Just let Jeno know I came with someone."

 

They go back down stairs and the very nice ajusshi packed them a nice to-go meal, complete with drinks and sides.

 

"You've got to eat well, Minhyung."

 

Mark’s face lit up as he slipped the package secretly around his back and held it before signaling for Donghyuck to grab it, which Donghyuck did quickly. Mark picked up the to go bags happily before bowing profusely.. 

 

"Ajusshi, thank you so much." Mark said excitedly as he shuffled the bags in his hands. “Kim-ssi, you _always_ treat me well! I will make sure my friend and I eat here more often and bring you more customers.”

 

Donghyuck was too busy trying to wrap his head around the duality of Markle to Mark Lee. It was fucking scary watching Mark get his cheeks pinch sweetly by Namjoon’s father—as if Mark didn’t just threaten to get Wale to shoot up the entire street. 

 

"Ah, I wish Namjoon was like you.” Kim-ssi said, fawning over Mark like how every elder did. “I wish I had a son like you!"

 

Mark had the nervous to act shy before laughing happily. "You can adopt me, abeoji!"

 

They walked out and Mark placed the food carefully in the back seat of the car and Donghyuck look at his hands and suddenly it hits him. 

 

"Oh sweet Jesus, is this….?" Donghyuck squeaked and Mark eyes softly landed on Donghyuck before smirking sinisterly. 

 

"Yes, it is. Don't drop it. Get in."

❇

Donghyuck was still in mild shock as Mark continued to play obnoxious trap songs as they swiveled carelessly on the streets before sirens were heard behind them.

 

Haechan was mentally shitting bricks as the car eased into a full stop on the side of the road, but somehow, Mark was too calm.

 

Waay too fucking calm.

 

"Hello officer," Mark spoke politely as he rolled down the window. The officer was much older and from the look on his face, he was not going to let them just slip away. Donghyuck started sweating and pulling out every single prayer in his mental dossier. They were going to get fucking arrested.

 

"Hello young man, there were reports of speeding from a car like yours--was it you?"

 

"It's possible.” Mark admits softly, his tone supple and almost cute. “We are late to our Bible study. I'm not sure if I was speeding, but I cannot say that I didn't--that would be lying."

 

Haechan eyes widened. 

 

WHO THE FUCK IS LEE MINHYUNG??

 

"I see. Oh, you go to Our Holy Mother?" the officer said noticing the three pair of rosaries hanging from the rearview mirror. Mark nodded profusely and began to smile widely.

 

"Yes, sir! We do—and that’s where we’re headed now. Do you attend? Could we all go together?"

 

The officer giggled and waved his hands. "No, not me."

 

"You should come sometimes! We have socials often and I think our congregation would be ecstatic to receive a _brave_ officer such as yourself--right, Donghyuck?"

 

Haechan nodded. 

 

He had to nod. 

 

Haechan felt like he was going to die. 

 

"I'm not sure if I could, but thank you for the invite. That was very nice of you." The officer cooed with a blush and Mark pouted a bit

"Oh, it's fine. Maybe one day you’d bless us with your presence. Oh, I’m sorry. Would you like my driver’s license for my ticket now?"

 

The officer chuckled gleefully, waving it off carelessly. "Oh no, don't worry about it. Have a good day and enjoy your bible study!"

 

"Bless you, sir!"

 

They waited until the officers leaves before taking a deep breath.

 

Mark pulls out a stick of gum and chews it before snorting. "Poor guy looks like he chokes himself to tentacle porn. Let's go."

 

They drive, and Mark is still zipping through the neighborhood with one hand before talking off his shirt. 

 

Donghyuck tries to lower his sinful eyes. 

 

Tries. 

 

Mark then quickly slips on a black hoodie, but Donghyuck struggles to keep his eyes off of Mark’s perfectly symmetrical abs and smooth skin splashed with a few freckles. 

 

Before they knew it, they were parked at an abandon building in Itaewon. 

 

Mark looks over to at Donghyuck who seems too shy to look at him. 

 

Mark chuckled before taking off his seat belt and slowly reaching over to Donghyuck’s thigh, watching in silent satisfaction at the look of confusion and anticipation in Donghyuck’s glowing brown eyes as Mark ghost his hand alongside the seam of Donghyuck’s inner thigh before diverting his hand to reach for the glove compartment. 

 

"Excited, Channie?" Mark asked with a hint of a smirk and Donghyuck could feel his breathing immediate take a left turn. Mark snickered before opening the glove compartment and tossing a mask at Donghyuck. 

 

"Wear this, let's go."

 

In minutes they navigated the rusted metal stairs of the abandon building and that had the doors pried off the hinges. 

 

“Channie, listen carefully.” Mark said as he shot Donghyuck a quick glance. “Don’t stare. Don’t look anyone in the eye for too long. If you get uncomfortable—which you will—just hold my hand. I won’t let anything ever happen to you, got it?”

 

Donghyuck nodded and quickly took a hold of Mark’s hand as they stepped to another staircase. Mark looked over to Donghyuck and pulled his mask down a bit, looking sweetly at Donghyuck. 

 

“Hyung will take care of you, OK? Trust me.” Mark begged sweetly as he squeezed Donghyuck’s hand and the latter quickly nodded. 

 

They quickly turn the corner and land at one door that had a faded Black Panther poster and Mark’s fingers nimbly tapped into the keypad before opening the door. 

 

Once the door was open, Mark led them inside an apartment that was well-lit, well-furnished, lined with thick clouds of smoke and foreigners on the couch. The apartment did not fit with the building’s façade and definitely not with the shitty hallways that led them to this door. 

 

One person in particular rounded the corner, he had dark skin, dreads and suddenly a huge grin on his face once his eyes landed on Mark.

 

"It's my chingu!” he wailed before pulling Mark into a warm bear hug. “What's up, Markie Mark?"

 

Donghyuck watched Mark’s eyes light up and the older man ruffled his hair as if his kid brother just came home from a year-long trip. 

"Wale-hyung!” Mark smiled widely before politely motioning Donghyuck to pass him the package before handing it to Wale. “I got your goods." 

 

Wale weights it in his hand and chuckles. 

 

“This is more than a half a key.” 

 

Mark giggled gleefully, satisfied that he pleased his hyung by tricking Yoona and Namjoon. “I know.”

 

"Ugh, Markle you’re the best.” Mark preened like a child who brought home good grades to his parents. “Markle, who’s this?" 

 

Donghyuck didn’t know English, but he definitely could see the demeanor change and the flection from joy to anger as the older foreigner glared at him. 

 

Mark quickly shook his head before grabbing Donghyuck’s hand. 

 

"This is one of my guys from church," Mark said quickly, calming Wale temper’s down. 

 

Wale raised his eyebrow, a bit slyly. "Oi, does Jeno know about this?"

 

"Hyung~," Mark whined as if embarrassed and Wale pulled Mark into a playful headlock and Donghyuck quickly let go of the breath he was holding.

 

"OK, OK. Here's something for you." Wale said proudly before reaching in his back pocket and passing a wad to Mark. Donghyuck didn’t know much, but he definitely knew that was at least two hundred thousand yen that Mark took with a quick and complicated handshake they shared. 

 

"Same time, same place?" Mark asked and Wale nodded and he also nodded to Donghyuck. Donghyuck never felt so damn relieved. 

 

“Yup. Hurry back home, I’ve got a meeting in a few. Stay out of trouble for a bit.”

 

Mark didn’t listen but instead stayed for a while, even introducing a nervous Donghyuck to the other foreigners—mostly girls-- who all doted on Mark like the prodigal child he was and even Donghyuck who the girls seemed to like a lot. Donghyuck’s English was limited but he definitely enjoyed it when the girls called his skin enviable, his height impressive and one blonde girl kept holding his hands, speaking in Russian commenting in bad Korean about how lucky Mark was. Lucky for what? Donghyuck didn’t know. 

 

After a while, Mark said his goodbyes and he and Donghyuck walked down the halls. 

 

“Um…they all loved you.” Donghyuck says nervous and Mark grins. 

 

“They liked you, too. It’s because I translate for them most of the time. And they are really nice. Wale takes care of me like a little brother and I just do little favors for me.” Mark said cheerfully, almost bragging.

 

On their way down the stairs, Mark suddenly grab’s Haechan’s wrist and as someone walks up the stairs. 

 

It was a man with pale skin, bright red hair and the most gorgeous features Donghyuck has ever seen. The man slowed his steps before blowing a bright pink bubble. He was dressed in all black, looking tough with four similarly dressed men behind him. He stopped completely once he and Mark was on the same landing. 

 

"Markle," he greeted slightly, and Mark quickly bowed and Haechan did the same. 

 

"Is Yuta here?" the man asked, his voice deep and calming and Mark looked nervous for the first time today. 

 

"No sir, it's just Wale-hyung."

 

"Hmm,” the man sucked his teeth. “My English isn’t the greatest since Lucas went to China. Can you translate just in case we have a misunderstanding, please?"

 

Mark gasped and nodded. "Of course, of course.” Mark quickly turned to the flabbergasted Donghyuck.  
“Haechan, go upstairs and tell Wale-hyung that Taeyong-ssi is here."

 

Haechan nods, a bit reluctant to pry Mark’s hand from his wrist—but Donghyuck races back upstairs, knocks, gets let in only realize that he doesn't know English. 

 

Donghyuck is now looking at Wale hopelessly. 

 

"Mark says… Taeyong-ssi…here?"

 

Wale squints as if he couldn’t see Donghyuck--confused. 

 

Moments later, Mark steps up with Taeyong and his crew. 

 

Wale shrugs, totally unimpressed as Taeyong steps in with his team. Wale suddenly has the once bubbly girls behind him, looking menacing and intimidating. Donghyuck suddenly begin to sweat but Mark quick holds Donghyuck by the waist, closer to him as they stood side by side. 

 

Wale shrugged, looking at Taeyong as if bored. "Yongie,"

 

"Olubuwale," Taeyong said effortlessly and Wale is impressed.

 

Wale claps slowly. "Good pronunciation."

 

Taeyong snickers a bit before stepping a bit closer. "Wale-hyung, I can call you ‘hyung’ right?" Taeyong began carefully in English, but his demeanor was still stoic. 

 

"I don't know what the hell ya'll say half the time. How much work do you need?" Wale asked nonchalantly and Taeyong grinned as if tickled.

 

"Nah, I don't need anything right now. I'm trying to woo you." Taeyong said almost cutely and Wale snorted.

 

"You're pretty or whatever, but not the gender I prefer."

 

Taeyong mocked pouted before chuckling. “Ah. But let me not waste any time. What can NCT do to make you our _sole_ supplier?"

 

"Pay double per kilo." Wale said quickly and Taeyong rolled his eyes before whining playfully.

 

"Ah, come on. Barter with me."

 

"I am. BTS put me on, I'm not going to betray them.” Wale said with a shrug. “So if you want the coke, it's 5 stacks a quarter gram. Hell, I charge VIXX 8 and I like Ravi the hell more than you!"

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes and bowed slightly. "I'll be back, Wale."

 

"Bring flowers and Henny.” Wale called to Taeyong’s retreating back. “How are you going to woo me without liquor and flowers, Lee Yongie?"

 

Taeyong takes his leave and Mark follows Taeyong and the other four down the stairs. 

 

"Taeyong-ssi,” Mark called out nervously as they reached the parking lot and Taeyong stopped in front of an all-black Range Rover. “Um… how's Jeno?"

 

Taeyong turns around slowly to see Mark and then eyes Donghyuck before chuckling. "He fucks Jaemin four times a day. Six when he thinks no one's at the house." Taeyong spat coldly.

❇

They get in the car and drive calmly to Mark’s condominium. Mark is silent the entire ride and does the speed limit.

 

When they get to the condo which is chicly decorated with high ceilings and spacious, Mark lays the food on his kitchen bar almost carelessly. 

 

"Make yourself at home...first bathroom in on your left—the second is in the bedroom."

 

Mark lays out the dinner and takes off his beanie as he begins to heat the meat and lay out the plates and chopsticks in front of Haechan who sits there, in a stupor. 

 

Donghyuck doesn't eat. 

 

"What's wrong?” Mark asks after his fifth bowl of rice. “Do you not like bulgogi? I think appa-Kim-ssi packed us chicken too," Mark said before rifling through the plates and plastic bags of takeout. 

 

"Yes...it's just...who are you?" Donghyuck asked meekly and Mark pouted.

 

"What do you mean, Yuckie? I'm Mark Lee. Your childhood friend,"

 

"I...this whole time I thought you were perfect." Donghyuck said rubbing his hands over his face. “I…I just--,”

 

Mark sighed bitterly and smiled gloomily. "Do you think I'm perfect?"

 

"I...up until today, yes." Donghyuck confesses frankly, but what he didn’t expect was for Mark to huff ignorantly. 

 

"Aww, did I break your heart? Gonna pray for me?" Mark hisses around a mouth full of rice. 

 

Donghyuck was taken back by the sarcastic bite. "I...I don't know what to say,"

 

"Don't say anything, then." Mark remarks a bit gently. 

 

Silence falls between them, but Donghyuck has yet to take a bite. Mark peels a fresh peel of lettuce from the takeout box and creates a delectable wrap of rice, dakgogi, kimchi, mushrooms and red bean paste before sweetly presenting it to Donghyuck. 

 

“Mark--,”

 

“Shh. Just open up. Come on, say ‘ahhh’.” Mark pouted sweetly and Donghyuck couldn’t help but blush as Mark feed him the delicious food. It’s all it takes to get Donghyuck to dig in. 

 

"Who's Jeno?" Donghyuck asks after a while and silence fills the room for a moment. 

 

"My ex,"

 

Donghyuck nearly chokes on his tofu. 

 

"You OK?" Mark asked concerned as Donghyuck quickly opens up a can of Sprite and downs it to clear his throat. 

 

"Yeah,” Donghyuck says as he sips his drink. “I thought you said he was your ex."

 

Mark blinks. "I did."

 

Haechan spews his soda. 

 

"Fuck, are you dying?" Mark asked thumping Donghyuck’s back but the younger’s mind was reeling

 

"You have a _boyfriend_?"

 

"I did. we...uh, worked for difference clubs." Mark asked a bit sheepishly and Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Gangs?"

 

"It's more than that." Mark said simply with a shrug.

 

Silence. 

 

"So, let me guess.” Mark began with a sneer. “You're gonna tell everyone that perfect Mark Lee is actually a drug runner that translate for foreign drugs lords and a faggot, huh?"

 

Donghyuck rubbed his forehead. Today couldn’t not be real. "No."

 

"What? Why not?” Mark asked skeptically. “I know you hate me more than anyone."

 

"I'm happy,"

 

Mark’s eyes furrowed in confusion. "What?"

 

"That you're not perfect.” Donghyuck chuckles sardonically. “You know how hard I _pushed_ myself to try to reach your legendary level of perfection? But I'm like, better you."

 

Mark’s eyes narrowed, his voice going cold and harsh. "You're not better than me. Not even close."

 

"I'm not a gay ass drug runner, for starters." Donghyuck spat and Mark gritted his teeth.

 

"It doesn't matter what I am.” Mark said firmly, disseminating Donghyuck moment of gleeful satisfaction. “It only matters what people think of me. I'm all that you say, but that's only because _I_ showed you. Outside of these walls, I'm the living and breathing perfection that you can never be, but your parents pray you follow. Shit, I can probably say I walked on water and your parents wouldn't doubt it, but if you come home with a good grade, they'll fret that you’re a cheater. You could never be as perfect as I am."

 

Haechan narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the sudden rush of painful, pitiful emotions swimming in his eyes. 

 

Fuck this guy. "So why did you show me?"

 

Mark scoffs. "You were stalking me basically. You're shitty at it by the way and I was bored. And your mom is so nice. She tells me about how you never leave your room, how you never brought a young, good, Christian girl home and spend too much time watching Produce 101 season 2." 

 

Donghyuck puts his head down in shame, before feeling the emotions of never being good enough place itself on his chest.

 

"Eat up," Mark said calmly and Donghyuck shook his head. 

 

"I shouldn't,"

 

Mark snorted, eying Donghyuck with the stink eye. "Scared you'll be fat again?"

 

Donghyuck barely reacted physically, but he felt his insides begin to hollow and nods sadly. “I _am_ scared.”

 

Mark froze and his chopsticks slipped through his fingers. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry Donghyuck," Mark whispered and Donghyuck slowly put his chopsticks down and sighed, his throat clenching.

 

The chair screeching across tile signaled that Mark stood up and suddenly Mark was comforting Donghyuck by rubbing small circles on his back and the younger hunched over a bit, trying not to cry. 

 

"I, uh. Recovering." Donghyuck manage to pathetically squeeze out. “I’m…it’s –just,”

 

"I'm sorry.” Mark pleaded sincerely caressing warm, tender circles into Donghyuck’s back. “I'm _really_ sorry. I didn’t know; I swear. I knew you lost weight, but I didn’t know that---please, forgive me."

 

Donghyuck shook his head, his tear quickly filling his ducts as he tried to string sentences together without falling apart. "It's fine...I'm fine now. I've been in recovery for two years now. I can't eat certain things because if I do I feel like I'd have to purge immediately. I just stared dismissing calorie counts but I can stil--,"

 

"I was insensitive.” Mark whispered as he gently lifted Donghyuck’s chin so their eyes could meet and Donghyuck could see how sincere Mark was being. “I didn't mean to hurt you or touch a nerve, pretty thing. I wouldn’t ever hurt you, pretty thing."

 

Donghyuck mind drew a blank. 

 

Huh?

 

"What did you call me?" Donghyuck’s eyes finally spilled over as he looked into the warm, honest eyes. Donghyuck’s bottom lip was trembling. “What…what did you call me?”

 

"A pretty thing. The _prettiest _thing.” Mark said firmly, thumbing a tear that escaped before warmly caressing the warm cheeks. Donghyuck felt his heart thump in his chest widely as Mark scanned his face contently. “That's what you are, Donghyuck. I can’t be the only person to ever tell you?"__

__

__He almost screamed._ _

__

__Not in horror, but in joy—pure bliss._ _

__

__His eyes glossed over, and more tears flooded over his waterline._ _

__

__No one ever called him pretty._ _

__

__Even after he starved himself for nights on end and dropped the pounds he was only called ‘cute’. No matter how cute he was he felt that he was fat, useless and embarrassing._ _

__

__So, he killed himself by neglecting food; whittling himself down to nothing until his parents forced him into help. He got better, it was a struggle, but he was gaining weight, well, muscle back and people said he looked better but Donghyuck missed the way people should gasp but now…here he is being called pretty by someone who was truly the beautiful person he'd ever seen._ _

__

__Mark smiled and brushed the fringe from Donghyuck’s face._ _

__

__"How are you so pretty, hmmph?” Mark leaned in and gave Haechan a firm kiss on the forehead. “Even when you're in tears, you’re _so_ gorgeous."_ _

__

__"Don't," Haechan shook his head despite his heart fluttering in a sensation he never felt before, but was already addiction to. “Please don’t,”_ _

__

__"I can't help it, Channie.” Mark play pouted and Donghyuck couldn’t resist when Mark cupped his face. “I'm so sorry that I hurt you."_ _

__

__"It's ok, I forgive you." Haechan whispered timidly but Mark pressed their foreheads together, letting out a soft sigh and as he slipped his eyes close._ _

__

__"Don't.” Mark’s thumb pet at Donghyuck’s reddening cheeks. “It's a lesson. I hurt you because I was careless. I'm sorry. I’m going to make it up to you, I swear. What can hyung do? How could I make my pretty thing smile again, hmm?"_ _

__

__They were so close. Their noses were gently flirting against each other but the patience in Mark’s eyes spoke in so many levels as that Donghyuck felt like he couldn’t be in the same universe of the person who was holding his face as if he was made of glass. They were sharing breath, he could almost taste Mark’s lips; he couldn’t help but look up to see Mark’s eyes half lidded in temptation as he looked from Donghyuck’s plump lips and shyly back to his eyes._ _

__

__They were so close._ _

__

__Suddenly, the door opens and in a second a tall guy, dressed in all black with shocking electric blue hair enters._ _

__

__Mark growls before reluctantly pulling away to confront the intruder._ _

__

__"Jeno, the fuck are you doing here?"_ _

__

__Donghyuck’s eyes widen._ _

__

__The guy is unreasonably handsome—he looks almost identical to Taeyong-ssi down to the sour look on his face and pink chewing gum smacking between his well-shaped mandibles._ _

__

__"I came to collect my affects.” Jeno sneered, his voice deep and menacing before his eyes darts over to Donghyuck who has quickly dried his eyes. Jeno raises an eyebrow before cracking his gum. “Oh, who's this? Another good boy from bible camp?"_ _

__

__Mark gritted his teeth. Jeno hadn't been here in _weeks_. Mark knew the world would spread, but not this fast. _ _

__

__"What do you want?” Mark snipped walking to confront the intruder who wasn’t appearing phased by Mark’s sneer. “I thought you were too busy with Jaemin to care."_ _

__

__"I was. Hell, I still am. But I heard you had a new boy toy.” Jeno says nonchalantly as he waltzes over to the table and picks up a piece of sampyeosal and sticks his gum on the table carelessly before popping the fatty pork in his mouth. “He's cute, Markle!” Jeno shouted as he shamelessly checked out Donghyuck as if looking for a defect. “Sun kissed, oh and thick—look at those thighs~.” Jeno says looking under the table to see Donghyuck’s legs. “Fucking him must be fun,"_ _

__

__Donghyuck shrinks into himself, not used to having someone appraise him like he was a piece of meat and being so nasty about it. Mark quickly places himself before Jeno and Donghyuck before intertwining his fingers with Donghyuck trembling digits._ _

__

__"What we do is no one’s business and don't you dare address my Haechan as if you have place to do so. What do you want?" Mark nearly shouted aggressively and Jeno huffed leaning back on the chair in defeat._ _

__

__"I wanted to see who finally was good enough for you." Jeno's eyes went lax. "I heard it from the grapevine—but I wanted to see who could take my place after all these years...I wanted to see for myself who you think would suit you better than me."_ _

__

__"Jeno, please leave." Mark voice was quick and panicky, but Donghyuck squeezed his hand, sensing his fear. “We’re over.”_ _

__

__"Markle, does he love like how I do?” Jeno’s tone turns cold as he watches their joined hands, his voice shaking slightly as Jeno stood up. “Does he hold you when you have nightmares? Does he kiss you when your anxiety gets the best of you? Would he love you if he knew all that you've done?"_ _

__

__Mark tenses and even though Donghyuck can’t see Mark’s face from his spot safely behind him, he could tell that the words struck him firmly._ _

__

__Jeno huffs before he walks in a room down the hall and quickly comes back with a stuffed flamingo with bright white boots._ _

__

__Mark gasps and slips his hand from Donghyuck before standing in front of Jeno’s path._ _

__

__"You're taking Mr. Gogo Boots?" Mark’s voice was frail and filled with hurt. “You _can’t_!”_ _

__

__Donghyuck watched as the two men stared at each other, but this time, not of animosity. It was a stare down willed with sorrow and maybe even shame._ _

__

__Jeno for the first time, looks damaged and vulnerable._ _

__

__"I...I have trouble sleeping alone," Jeno’s voice was heavy and nothing like the wicked tone before as he carefully petted the stuff animal._ _

__

__"But he's mine.” Mark whimpered, shaking his head. “You won him _for_ me when we went to the--,"_ _

__

__"St Rose carnival.” Jeno said dismissively, trying to hide his sentiment. “I remember. You made me a rosary and I had to wear a tie. Worse first date ever."_ _

__

__Jeno lied._ _

__

__It was fun._ _

__

__Mark parted his hair, gelled it up and brought him slacks and a nice dress shirt. It was a fun, quiet night away from the smell of meth and bullet holes that Jeno was used too. Mark showed Jeno how a nice wholesome life could be, almost churchgoing people and families. How fun life could be and how much Mark meant to him despite their different upbringing._ _

__

__He remembered how Mark expressed that he wanted Jeno to not constantly run with NCT but Mark didn't understand that the life of crime was all Jeno knew and he was all Taeyong had._ _

__

__Jeno couldn't leave Taeyong to go to university and become an animator like he wanted._ _

__

__After several beats of silence, Jeno chewed at his bottom lip and swallowed nervously. "He smells like home. I'll give him back."_ _

__

__Jeno quickly bumps Mark on his way out and leaves as quickly as he came._ _

__

__Mark sighs before he sits quietly on his couch, his hands in his lap._ _

__

__"I'm sorry about that, Donghyuck."_ _

__

__It's been months since they broke up and now he's heartbroken again._ _

__

__"Are you OK?" Haechan asked nervously as he walked from the kitchen to the living room to sit next to make who Mark sighed and shook his head._ _

__

__"No, I...I loved him. Like, outside of the trapping like we had something. Something real, tangible. It was love."_ _

__

__"Why did he break up with you?"_ _

__

__"I broke up with him.” Mark laughs bitterly. “He was getting to deep in the game. I'm just a runner. I translate for a few of the foreign dealers. Jeno is Taeyong’s--the leader for NCT—younger brother. We met during petty runs, but he's becoming stronger and money obsessed. Taeyong is too dangerous and made sure that Jeno would be second in command. I could not watch him lose himself."_ _

__

__"But he loves you," Donghyuck began somberly as Mark rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Isn’t it worth a try if you really love him?”_ _

__

__"But he doesn't love himself. You can't love someone who doesn't love themselves because you're basically loving no one." Mark chuckled out ruefully before letting out a shaky sigh._ _

__

__"Don't ever fall in love." Mark said simply with a small smile. “I don’t anyone to feel the way I do.”_ _

__

____

❇

Shortly after, Mark drops Donghyuck back home and he suddenly feels sad towards Mark. Mark had to deal with all the pressures of living a double life to sustain himself, a boyfriend with self-esteem issues and a shit load of drugs and violence and still make it on time for Sunday service.

 

Mark parks the car in front of Donghyuck’s gate before insisting on walking him to the door due to the late hour—even though it was only fifteen feet from the gate to the front door. 

 

Donghyuck doesn’t _want_ Mark to leave. 

 

He wants to hold Mark; to tell him that he deserves better than Jeno and maybe that…maybe that Mark doesn’t have to be so alone? 

 

Maybe…maybe they could be… 

 

…but Mark was right. 

 

Donghyuck could barely tolerate himself, how could he be with someone as complexed Mark?

 

"Mark, do you think I'll ever get to love myself?" Donghyuck asked slowly as they stopped in front of the door. Mark smiled gently as took Donghyuck’s shaky hands in his own and squeezed. 

 

"Yes.” Mark said firmly, his thumbs caressing Donghyuck’s fingers. “You will. I _know_ you will."

 

"Will you be here, when I do?" 

 

Mark was taken aback by Donghyuck’s sudden boldness, but it was quickly replaced with twinkling eyes and a raised eyebrow.

 

"What are you asking me, Donghyuckie?" Mark’s voice was sweet and mischievous, causing Haechan to feel bolder.

 

"I'm not asking anything.” Haechan shrugged nonchalantly. “I'm just saying that the St Rose carnival is at the end of the month and I can _totally_ win you at least 30 Mr. Gogo Boots,"

 

Mark smirked, biting his lips in anticipation. Mark felt a sizzle slip in his blood as the brazenness, the confidence that Donghyuck was displaying. Mark stepped closer before slowly pressing a kiss against Donghyuck’s cheeks. Donghyuck shuddered slightly before turning his head slightly; their noses gazing against each other as Donghyuck slipped his eyes closed as Mark gingerly placed a warm hand on Donghyuck’s waist before whispering sweetly. 

 

"It's a date, pretty thing."

❇

Donghyuck opens the door to his house moments later—his cheeks burning at how Mark just made him feel like he was crowd nine just moments before.

 

“I’m home!” Donghyuck announces before his mom rounds from the kitchen. 

 

“Oh! Where’s Mark?” she asks immediately but Donghyuck doesn’t care to feel jealous, not after just a few moments ago. 

 

“He left, he had a long day.” Donghyuck said honesty as he heads to the kitchen for a drink of water, his mother right behind him. 

 

“Ah. I bet. He works very hard and is an angel.” She praised and Donghyuck can barely keep from rolling his eyes. “You can learn a lot from him. His parents are lucky…some parents are lucky to have kids like Mark. The rest of us just have to make due.”

 

Haechan narrowed his eyes at his mom’s retreating figure as she continued down the hall. 

 

A small part of Donghyuck wanted to yell about how perfect, little Mark Lee is anything _but_ Haechan simply smirked. 

 

“It’s OK, mother. I’ll try better to be _just_ like Mark, mom. I promise.”


	2. Holier-Than-Thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sinners & hoes!
> 
>    
> Well.
> 
>  
> 
> You guys asked for it. :D
> 
> ✻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✻
> 
> Did you guys get to read yesterday's fic? It's a DoTae. Hella explicit. ---> [Greyscale'd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205273/chapters/32745459)

✞

It had been three weeks since Donghyuck went on his first outing with Mark.

 

There were a at least twice a week-- where Mark would show up at Donghyuck’s house prim and pristine with a small gift for the parents before take Donghyuck to hang out with him. Most of it was simply running a few errands for Wale and the other foreigners—including the girls—all seven of them that Donghyuck would never remember the names for, but every time Donghyuck was around they would pile on him with hordes of affection.

 

It would be nothing up pinching his cheek, kissing his forehead and getting Donghyuck to do aegyo—which he did shyly at first and then later, with a bit of help from Siri and Google Translate—he befriended them all. One time, Mark had to translate an entire document into English and Cantonese for Wale and Mark Tuan which took almost two hours.

 

While both Marks were in the kitchen trying to translate the document with a extremely annoyed Wale—Donghyuck was in the den learning girl group dances with his ‘foreign-noonas’ he affectionately called them.

 

Other nights, including Sundays afternoons after church--Mark, with no effort at all--convinced Donghyuck’s parents to allow him to come over to Mark’s loft.

 

Those nights were Donghyuck’s favorite because they’d cook together—Mark was an exceptional cook and would always insist on feeding Donghyuck something from the pot.

 

“Here taste this…let me know if it’s too spicy?” Mark would ask softly, blowing on a wooden spoon filled with broth. Donghyuck would try not to make eye contact, but the way Mark looked at him fondly make it hard to look away.

 

“It’s perfect,” Donghyuck would smack his lips at the taste. Mark beamed.

 

“I know it is—I just love how cute you look all flustered!”

 

Donghyuck would be blushing the whole time as they sat directly across from each other while eating and then heading to the couch where they would watch shows and cuddle. 

 

Donghyuck didn’t know when it started, but one day there was a spider in the bathroom that Mark was way too chicken-shit to kill.

 

“Channie, just fucking hit it with the broom!” Mark shouted from behind Donghyuck’s shoulder. The younger of the two tried his hardest not to react to Mark gripping the back of his shirt, shrinking behind him, frightened. It made Donghyuck’s shoulders broaden as he felt like he was protecting Mark—no mater how stupid it seemed.

 

“It’s just a Daddy-Long-Legs. They’re harmless and catch pests!” Donghyuck said over his shoulder and Mark quickly pressed a broom into Donghyuck hand.

 

“I don’t care—I just don’t want him here—like I fucking can’t—I need this Daddy-Long-Legs to take a Daddy-Long-Trip-The-Fuck-Outta-My-Loft!”

 

“Mark--,”

 

“JUST GET HIM OUT!!”

 

Donghyuck cautiously lifted the bristle of the broom towards the corner of the ceiling above the showerhead. Donghyuck carefully placed the broom next to spider and the spider suddenly crawled towards the bristle and then quickly down the handle towards this hand.

 

“DONGHYUCK, THEM HIM TO STOP!”

 

“HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED--?!”

 

That night the spider escaped and Mark clung to Donghyuck shamelessly as they turned all the lights on and sat in the living room watching Jessica Jones.

 

“I’m sure that the spider won’t kill you,” Donghyuck reasoned to a sleepy Mark who simply mumbled before nestling his face in Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck loved the feeling of having his arm around Mark’s waist as they sat side by side.

✞

It was always hard for Mark to say goodbye to Donghyuck—Mark even offered Donghyuck to stay the night numerous times but Donghyuck cheeks would flair up and he’d regretfully decline. Donghyuck’s mind would never rest if he slept over.

 

It’s not that Donghyuck didn’t like Mark—he loved spending time with Mark. Whether it was whipping his car around Hongdae to Itaewan, spending time with the foreign-noonas and the dinners—but Donghyuck was always cautious. Donghyuck already had it bad—but he was always careful not to fall in too deep.

 

But today was the day.

 

The St. Rose Carnival was a fundraiser that most of the Catholic churches in the area pool together to send rice to those in need in Thailand and all the congregations at their churches would attended.

 

Donghyuck isn’t sure how he missed Mark and Jeno last year, but this year it would different.

 

Donghyuck was a bit uneasy about Jeno.

 

Not only was he Mark’s ex-boyfriend, he apparently broke Mark’s heart. A part Donghyuck wanted to be with Mark…in you know, in _that_ way. But everything was a bit complicated.

 

A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Wa-,” Donghyuck began before his door quickly opened.

 

Mark walked in with a bright smile, dressed in a dark navy cardigan and jeans and Donghyuck felt his mouth go dry at how…how breathtaking Mark looked. He truly looked like the nation’s boyfriend.

 

Haechan paused nervously.

 

Mark eyes looked Haechan up and down softly, a warm tinkling in his eye. “Good evening, Donghyuck.”

 

Mark’s voice was virtuous and Donghyuck smiled nervously realizing that even though he had his jeans on, he didn’t have his shirt on and covering his chest with his arms and undershirt in his hands.

 

Mark play pouted. “Ah, come on Hyuckie-poo. Are you really still shy around me?”

 

Donghyuck tried to step back a bit as Mark stepped in the room fully, closing and locking the door. “I’m not dressed--,”

 

Mark slowly approached, his eyes only on Donghyuck’s brown orbs the entire time, not daring to dart anywhere. “Do you need help picking out a shirt? Would you allow me to help?” Mark’s voice was so deep, suddenly and Donghyuck gulped and his eyes danced on the floor suddenly before Mark continued. “Let me help? Please?”

 

Donghyuck gnawed at his bottom lip. He didn’t want to come off as prude and he did trust Mark. “...OK.”

 

Mark winked to Donghyuck before walking past him to reach the closet.

 

“Why are you hiding your chest?” Mark said over his shoulder as he rifled through Donghyuck’s closet. “You…you know we have the same parts, right?”

 

Donghyuck turned around, hands still up to cover most of his body. “Honestly…I’m shy…”

 

Mark turned around, his eyes narrowing silently but not out of anger. “I’m sorry, didn’t I give you like a paragraph of how pretty you are?"

 

Donghyuck’s cheeks flared up.

 

Mark did.

 

It was five hundred words text that Donghyuck woke up to one Friday morning and through tears Donghyuck read it and reread it and reads it every day.

 

“You did.” Donghyuck sighed in acknowledgement before Mark, looking absolutely pleased with himself turned back to the closet before pulling two articles of clothing out.

 

“Let’s go with semi-casual?” Mark offers and holds out a nice olive green bomber jacket, a navy blue V-neck and a beanie. “Your skin will glow in this green. Go on.”

 

Donghyuck took the clothing from Mark and inspected it before nodding his head.

 

“Can you turn around?” Donghyuck asked seriously and Mark began to pout.

 

“Why? I can’t get a little peek?”

 

Donghyuck felt weak for a moment. “Just for a minute? Hyung~,” Donghyuck whined pathetically before Mark frowned and did the same.

 

“Oppa~,” Mark whimpered with a pout and Donghyuck felt electricity simmer down his spine. Mark’s soft lips curling into a frown, the word curling off his lip—leaving his lips softly open and ending with a soft, breathless sigh made Donghyuck’s mind short circuit and it was written all over his face.

 

Mark quickly takes in Donghyuck’s expression before the younger could change it.

 

“Oh shit, you have an oppa kink? This is…useful.” Mark raises Donghyuck’s chin with a single fingertip, not daring to ignore the heat behind Donghyuck eyes’ before smirking.

 

Donghyuck wanted to deny it, but with Mark so close, his touch so warm on his chin and the smirk stitched into his lips made it impossible. Donghyuck slipped his eyes closed and let his hands fall to his sides.

 

Mark’s gaze fell down to Donghyuck’s body and _wow_. “Damn. What were you so scared of? I’m jealous.” Mark all but hissed admiring the perfect stretch of smooth tan skin that covered hard, raw, well-defined muscle.

 

Donghyuck looked down and let one his fingers trail over his line of hair under his belly button. “I have hair…”

 

“So?” Mark hissed as he stepped closer, almost intimately. “You have hair to show you’re a man, I love it. Better than being smooth like a fucking twelve-year-old. And your shoulders are broad…” Mark’s eyes drank in the expanse of Donghyuck’s arms and chest. “Everything…I mean, look at your abs…Ugh, now I don't want you to wear a shirt."

 

Donghyuck sighed as Mark crowded him against the dresser gently; Mark ghosted his lips over Donghyuck’s ear, his fingertip grazing Donghyuck’s wrist gracefully.

 

“Hey…would it be OK if I hold your hand?” Mark whispered and Donghyuck tried to ignore the shiver in his knees at the husky tone.

 

Donghyuck eyes were half-lidded when he nodded and Mark teasingly skimmed his hands across Donghyuck’s wrists before slipping their fingers together.

 

“It’s official then?”

 

Donghyuck heart stopped.

 

“What?” he asked and Mark smirked, tantalizing and slow.

 

“It’s official. You’re now literally the prettiest thing I’ve ever laid my hands on.”

 

Donghyuck felt his inside melt and flutter in something he never left before. Donghyuck leaned in slightly, brushing his nose against Mark’s. “Really? Do…do you really mean that, hyung?”

 

“Of course, pretty thing.” Mark smiled softly, nudging his nose against Donghyuck’s cheek and shuddering. “Come on, you should get dressed.” Mark said after clearing his throat and stepping back.

 

“I can feel the devil tempting me and I’m about to agree.”

 

Donghyuck giggled and move to change as Mark retreated to sitting on the bed as Haechan changed.

 

Donghyuck pulled on the shirt before raising an eyebrow. “What is the devil telling you do?”

 

Mark licked his lips slowly before looking down at his lap and then back to Donghyuck with a searing gaze. “To barricade the door and see if you skin is as sweet as it looks.” Mark said firmly and Donghyuck nearly choked.

✞

The drive on the carnival, Mark played the new DPR Live album to Donghyuck’s sheer delight.

 

Donghyuck truly loves driving with Mark. They would talk about everything and at every stop light, Mark would completely turn to Donghyuck and speak softly. Tonight, wasn’t different.

 

When they finally got to the carnival, Donghyuck felt nervous. 

 

This was basically a date.

 

“So, where to first?” Donghyuck asked as they got their hands stamped and on to the fairgrounds.

 

Mark beamed, looking absolutely adorable under the bright lights. “The rides?”

 

They rode on a few rides, and Donghyuck was surprised to see that Mark’s actually scared of heights.

 

At first, Donghyuck was sure Mark was just putting on for the sake of humor, but once Mark started viciously praying once they got on the Ring of Fire—Donghyuck quickly realized this was not the date he signed up for.

 

“OMG. I’M GOING TO DIE. WE’RE GOING TO DIE!” Mark started yelling once the attraction started to loop along the rickety roller coaster. “I DON’T WANT TO DIE YET, I HAVE TO GO BACK TO GUATEMALA!! JESUS? JESUS, ARE YOU THERE?!”

 

Once the ride was over and Donghyuck could hear from his right ear again, he quickly shepherded Mark to one of the many picnic tables and gave the trembling elder a coke. Donghyuck also took a damp napkin and pressed it against the back of Mark’s neck and brow to try to mop up the sweat. 

 

Mark leaned his head against Donghyuck’s tummy as he stood next to him as Mark sat down, nursing his drink with unsteady breaths. Donghyuck’s heart swelled at the adorable helplessness that Mark exuded as Haechan took care of him. “Are you OK, Mark?”

 

Mark shook his head. “I thought I was a goner.”

 

Donghyuck brushed a bit of Mark’s still light pink hair from his nape and tapped the cool napkin against it. “Why did you get on it then?”

 

“Because I rather be up there on the brink of death with you than safe down here without you.”

 

Mark missed the soft look in Donghyuck’s face as he said the words firmly, but still shooken up a bit. Donghyuck felt a warmth in his heart and a silly smile on his face.

 

“Let’s go to the booths now, OK?” Donghyuck offered and Mark stood up and slowly and nodded.

 

It didn’t take Mark long to recover as they grabbed some fried sweets and walked around.

 

“Oh wow, look at that pelican!” Mark began with a burst of laughter, pointing at the large stuff animal displayed. “It has cheetah-print glasses!”

 

Donghyuck looked to his left to see the stupid, gaudy looking stuffed animal at a booth.

 

“You want it? I’ll win it for you.” Donghyuck offered with a serious tone and Mark gnawed at his deep fried Oreo.

 

“It’s fine—I just wanted to point out how silly it looks,” Mark shrugged carlessly but Donghyuck stopped walking and brought his double-fried donut down to his side before nodded.

 

“I’m going to win that silly pelican for you.” Donghyuck said firmly before grabbing Mark’s wrist and veering the to the left and into the booth.

 

It was an old fashion game of knocking a tower of bottles with a soft-stuffed baseball. Donghyuck paid for three tries, but on the first try—Donghyuck stepped back to the allotted line and slung the soft-stuffed baseball so hard to nearly knocked the booth attendant down.

 

“Wow! What an arm!” the attendant said, obviously impressed. “With an arm like that you--,”

 

“Just give me the pelican.” Donghyuck deadpanned and the attended nodded before reaching for the stuffed animal and giving it to Donghyuck who in turn presented it with two arms to Mark who was in awe at Haechan’s sweet determination.

 

Mark accepts it with a bright smile. “You’re so athletic, oppa!”

 

Haechan blushes deeply, trying to ignore the soft way Mark was looking at him.

 

Donghyuck decides that he loves the sensation of Mark looking at him like he way he’s doing now…so Donghyuck goes on a one-man rampage and goes to every single booth and wins every single one. At the end, he would ask which huge stuffed animal he wanted – a walrus with a bikini, a monkey in a top hat, a donkey with a crossbow—anything silly thing Mark wanted, Donghyuck was playing and winning for it. Mark kept smiling brightly everytime Donghyuck handed him a toy to carry in his already full arms and Donghyuck adored how Mark’s cheeks would redden and his eyes with sparkle in sweetness and awe. 

 

It was addicting.

✞

Nearly an hour and 18 games and stuffed toys later Mark and Donghyck were headed back to the car to place the cuddly menagerie in the car but something instantly caught Mark’s eye.

“Oh wow!” Mark gasped before giggling. “It’s that a stuff giraffe with knee-high socks on?”

 

Donghyuck looked at the where Mark was looking and low and behold—it was a large stuffed-giraffe—at least four feet long with fuzzy purple knee high socks and matching scarf. It was silly yes, but most importantly it was bigger than all the other stuffed animals—even Mr. Gogo Boots wasn’t quite that big.

 

“I WILL WIN THAT FOR YOU!” Donghyuck shouted before turning around and stomping towards the stuff animal as if he was going to beat it’s ass.

 

Mark raised an eyebrow, already overwhelmed with the mismosh of felt and cotton in his arms. “Hyuckie—it’s actually--,”

 

“I WILL WIN IT!” Donghyuck snapped over his shoulder to Mark uncharacteristically and Mark’s eyes furrowed before following Donghyuck’s retreating figure.

 

Donghyuck waltz right up the center of the fourway where the giraffes with the knee-high socks were strung up—about nine of them hanging from a line of color lights, nearly mocking Donghyuck—but no, Donghyuck was going to win one of those suckers and make Mark forget all about Mr. Gogo Boots and Jeno.

 

“Come one, come all! Who’s going to the one to defeat the highstriker and ring the bell?! The first person to ring the bell will win the grand prize of 50,000 won!” the carnival attendant shouted and one the bystanders cleared a bit, Donghyuck realized it was the classic high striker—where people would use a huge mallet to hit the lever and cause the puck to ring the bell at the top. The only difference is this had to be at least twenty feet tall and no one had won it since the carnival started two hours ago.

 

Donghyuck stared at the gaudy, ugly looking giraffes and thought of Mark’s face when Jeno left with Mr. Gogo Boots. Maybe it was stupid, he did win Mark nearly twenty equally great stuff toys—but fuck it. Donghyuck wanted to make Mark forget all about Jeno and Mr. Gogo Boots. 

 

From this day forward, he only want Mark to think about Donghyuck and Mrs. Long Socks.

 

“I want to buy three attempts!” Donghyuck said as he passed his won to the attendant who sized Donghyuck as if he was lost.

 

“Excuse me?” she sneered and Donghyuck sucked his teeth and looked pointedly at the won he just placed in her hand. Mark quickly flanked at Donghyuck side and spoke while juggling the spils of Donghyuck’s efforts in his hands.

 

“Hyuckie, it’s OK! I don’t need another--,”

 

“I know you don’t need another.” Donghyuck said quickly before looking briefly over his shoulder to Mark before clearing his throat. “But I want to always give you what you want. If I can get it for you, I will try my best for you.”

 

Donghyuck didn’t bother to read Mark’s expression before turning around towards the high striker and grabbing the mallet, which was half his height and way heavier than he expected. The carnival attendant was now snickering at him as he dragged the mallet back and stretched out a bit before slamming the mallet on the lever with all his strength.

 

The highest level was 20 to strike the bell.

 

Donghyuck only got the puck to 8.

 

The carnival noona let out a small laugh before shouting into her loud speaker.

 

“Can anyone but this runt try and win $500?! Come on, who’s the man amongst men?!”

 

“Hey!” Donghyuck shouted, irritated at the lady. “I have two more chances!”

 

Sure enough more people came around, watching the seemingly weak young man try again. 

 

Donghyuck tried again—this time getting up to 15.

 

The people around him laughed at him as he almost lost his balance, and Donghyuck could felt the familiar prickle of embarrassment behind his eyes and the constant reminder that he’s not good enough for his family—not good enough for _anything_ and definitely not good enough for Mark’s affection. Donghyuck drew himself to full height, still starting down at the mallet and was going to admit defeat before he heard it.

 

“Haechannie! YOU CAN DO THIS! I REALLY WANT THAT STUPID GIRAFFE!” Mark’s voice shut down all the other snickering and Donghhyuck turned to his right to see Mark grinning at him. Donghyuck felt like the sun was rising in his chest.

 

Donghyuck looked down at the mallet and secured his fists around the handle before stepping back and taking a running start before he swung the hammer over his shoulder and slammed it solidly on the lever.

 

_DING._

 

The sound rung in Donghyuck’s ear and a suddenly wave of cheers was deafening as people started clapping him on his shoulders and shaking him in congratulations. Donghyuck finally looked up to see the highstriker was lighting up with whisltes and lights as the the ‘20’ perched on the top was flickering on and off.

 

Holy fuck.

 

“I did it? I DID IT!” Donghyuck dropped the mallet and started jumping up and down with the crowd that congratulated him. Donghyuck quickly plucked himself from the crowd and raced to Mark and cupped his face in both of his hands and pressed his forehead against Mark who was shocked by the sudden contact and Donghyuck hugged him the best he could.

 

“Congratulations, kid!” the carnival noona began clapping. “You’ve won the $500 prize--,”

 

“GIVE ME THE GIRAFFES!” Donghyuck yelled so loud that everyone instantly froze as he pointed to the line of giraffes. “I WANT THEM ALL.”

✞

Mark couldn’t help but skip a little bit as he walked happily as Donghyuck held all nine of the extra large, overstuffed giraffe before stuffing them into the backseat. Mark was even more pleased that Donghyuck decided to donate the $500 to the church.

 

“Donghyuckie,” Mark whined as he rounded the car to meet Donghyuck on the passenger side as he locked the doors. Mark quickly reached for Donghyuck’s hand and intertwined them. Donghyuck tried to stifle his blush, but when Mark stood in front of him and Donghyuck’s stuck between Mark’s body towering over him and the car, Donghyuck has no choice but to look into the large, simmering brown of Mark’s eyes, littered with the lights reflecting from the fair behind them. “You’re incredibly sweet....I feel like…I dunno.” Mark gnawed at his lip and Donghyuck couldn't help but look down at them and admire the soft divots lining the pink of his lips. “No one was ever determined to something so nice for me.”

 

Donghyuck forced his eyes to look back to Mark’s eyes and not his lips--which were equally dazzling. “Well…you know. With me…I…I’ll always do nice things for you.”

 

Mark’s smile evolved into a flat out grin before squeezing Donghyuck’s hand. “Shall we go on the Ferris wheel?”

 

“I thought you’re scared of heights.”

 

Mark nodded and shrugged in agreement. “I am…but I’m with you. You’re the strongest man here, so I’m feeling a bit braver.”

 

Donghyuck feels like surge of warmth in his chest and Mark pressed their foreheads together before kissing Donghyuck’s nose.

 

“Come on, let’s go.”

 

Less than ten minutes later, the two were securely on the Ferris wheel. Suddenly alone, it seems that both boys equally became shy.

 

“Um, can I ask a question?” Donghyuck asked softly and Mark who was sitting across from him tucked one of Donghyuck’s foot between his own. Donghyuck blushed before mark nodded his head.

 

“Sure,”

 

“How did you meet Wale-hyung?”

 

“Well, I was in Itaewon a few years ago and he was obviously a foreigner and looked lost.” Mark said warmly. “It was it was two years ago? I asked him if he needed help. Hyung told me he has to meet his sister and didn’t know where to go. He showed me the address and it wasn’t far from where I was headed, so I guided him . We talked the entire way and he’s really funny—an awesome rapper, too! After taking him his destination, he gave me 200,000 won instnatly. I thought he got the currency wrong, but he told me that he didn’t and if he can call me if he gets lost again. So, we exchanged Kakao’s and he would pay me to translate somethings for him or deliver things for him. He told me what it was, but the money was good and he make sure I don’t get into the crazy parts of it.”

 

Donghyuck cleared his throat nervously. “So, he’s a drug dealer?”

 

Mark furrowed his eyebrow as if pondering. “I mean, yeah but it’s more of like…supplier and distributor of high-demand marketed goods. He’s a great hyung, though. He always takes care of me and would never let me get into trouble. He actually asked me to focus more on school now but I just like being of service to him and the foreign-noonas.”

 

“What’s up with all the foreign-noonas?”

 

Mark chuckled. “Oh, they were sold into human trafficking and Wale-hyung got all of them out of it. They just stay with Wale-hyung for protectio n and because they usually help him with deliveries also.”

 

“Wow.” The simply syllable rolled off of Donghyuck’s tongue and Mark snickered.

 

“Yeah, not all gangsters are bad.”

 

A comfortable blanket of silence fell over them as Donghyuck gazed at Mark who was doing the same, something but admiration and gentleness in his gaze.

 

“How can you do the back and forth? From church boy to drug runner?”

 

Mark beams as if he expected the question. “Everyone has three faces. The face you show the world, the face you show your friends and family and then your real face. I do the runs because with the money I make I can take care myself, my parents and all the people I helped in Guatemala. I went just with the fellow church members, but while I was there…I helped make a little band and chapel. When they send me pictures of how much some of the kids have grown or how much they improved in their instruments, it gives me so much more determination to work hard so I can take care of them better.”

 

Donghyuck is enamored at the complete gentleness in Mark’s word as he speaks fondly of his memories. If he didn’t like Mark before, Donghyuck was absolutely crazy about him now.

 

“So which face do I see?” Donghyuck asked sitting up and cocking his head to the side with a smile. “I’m curious, now.”

 

Mark sits up also, leaning in a bit and Mark could see the soft smile that graced Donghyuck’s full lips. “You see my real face, Haechannie. You know more about me than…well, than just about anyone.”

 

Donghyuck smiles wider and scooches closer, the covered awning over the carriage made Donghyuck feel bold as no one could see them to the carriage adjacent or down below. “So, why am I so special?”

 

“Well, maybe I wanted to show you this side for a while?” Mark’s words were simple and held a bit of heat that made Donghyuck’s skin prickle in anticipation. “Maybe…I’ve been thinking about letting you in.”

 

The look in Mark’s eyes were filled with an emotion Donghyuck wasn’t familiar with, but made him want to pull Mark closer; so much closer. “Why me?”

“Because you’re genuine. And you hate me.” Mark grinned and Donghyuck huffed annoyed.

 

“I don’t hate you!”

 

“You did before, though. I could smell it,” Mark snipped with a wayward grin and Donghyuck sighed as he fiddled at the cuff of his bomber jacket.

 

“Well, I don’t hate you anymore.” Donghyuck confessed trying to avoid Mark’s gaze but suddenly their knees were touching—but Donghyuck’s knees were trembling. Donghyuck was so close to Mark that he when he felt Mark’s hand reach from his own, Donghyuck didn’t even hesitate to link their fingers together.

 

Donghyuck slowly looked up to see Mark’s large eyes, swimming with lights and warmth and Donghyuck felt his heartbeat irratically in his chest.

 

“Mark-hyung…do you like me?” Donghyuck’s voice was so meek and dainty and Mark felt a tinkle at his heartstrings at Donghyuck’s rosy cheeks and pouty lips. Mark’s hand went to cup Donghyuck’s warm cheek and he brushed his thumb carefully over the corner of Donghyuck’s lip. They were so close and Donghyuck was sure that Mark could hear his heartbeat.

 

Mark licked his lips.

 

“Come closer and find out.”

✞


	3. Sententious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✝
> 
> Ya'll...hoes...really like this, huh? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✌️
> 
> I would like to give a special shout out to my IRL best friend @__nocturnale who betas every one of my chapters even though she's currently fighting aggressive breast cancer. You're the strong person I know and I love you so much, bitch. Like I can't even. You inspire me, and I know you are going BEAT CANCER'S BITCH ASS, because we from the hood and we don't go without a fight!

“Come closer and find out.”

 

Donghyuck felt his spine twist in anticipation watching Mark’s lids drop, a small smile on his lips lured Donghyuck in like a magnet to fragments of steel. 

 

He could feel the sweet breath only a fraction away before a blaring ringtone caused them to jump away from each other. Mark mumbles a curse before he digs in his pocket and fishes out his phone and furrows his eyebrows before answering.

 

Donghyuck watches Mark’s eyes widen before quickly mumbling into the receiver in a language Donghyuck couldn't decipher before hanging up.

 

“Fuck!” Mark hisses before grabbing Donghyuck hand and shaking his head. “Hyuckie, I'm sorry but I have to end this here. I have to go!”

 

Donghyuck struggles to catch up to Mark as they he bolted from the carriage and away from the fairgrounds and towards the car. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked concerned and Mark sighed heavily as he unlocked the door and sat in, as Donghyuck did the same. 

 

“Wale called. I’m sorry—I really wanted to spend the whole night with you but—I’ll drop you off!”

 

“What?” He didn’t want this night to end—it was barely nine PM and Haechan was determined to spend every moment he can with Mark especially after what they almost did. “I’ll go with you! I’ve been to Wale’s with you plenty of times--,”

 

Mark starts the car and stares at the wiper blade intensely. “This is not like the other times. It’s a sit-down.”

 

“A what?”

 

“Rarely—very _rarely_ —there’s a bit of issues with one group and another group then they have like this really casual sit down to hash things out. You know, talk things over without threats of violence.”

 

“OK?” Donghyuck nodded and shrugged. “That doesn’t sound bad--,”

 

“It’s more than just two groups this time....” Mark began gnawing at his lip, his expression exasperated. “And I doubt it’s going to be casual...Look—fine, you’ll come with me, but it might take a bit. And you have to listen to whatever I say, OK? It’ll probably keep you out later than expected.”

 

“More than two groups?” Donghyuck asked nervously. He only knew of Wale’s and NCT—and even both of them scared him a bit. 

 

“Yeah—um, Wale is like a supplier?” Mark explained as he pushed the button to start the car and began to drive from the fairground and towards the beautifully lit streets of Hongdae. “He has all the goods and sells them to each group fairly. Every now and then you may have one gang try to broker an agreement for a cheaper rate—like when Taeyong asked Wale was what would it take to make NCT his sole market last time? Well, it seems that Taeyong-ssi was able to convince one of Wale’s other runners—Yuta—for a lower rate. It caught wind of the other gangs and well--,”

 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck didn’t know much about what Mark does, but he definitely knows that Wale’s runner giving one gang favoritism over the other was very much not good and could be seen as a sign of disrespect.

 

“Yeah. And I have to be there to translate and _what the fuck_ , I just wanted to go on a date with you tonight.” Mark whined as he—for once—drove within the speed limit.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

“Don’t be.” Mark smiled softly as he looked over to Donghyuck and placed a comforting hand on his knee. “I still have you by my side, so it’s not a total waste of a night. I’m happy about that.”

** 

They arrive at Wale's compound in Itaewon and the usually empty alley way leading to the abandoned building was swelling with a multitude of shiny, expensive looking cars and a slew of pricey bikes including nine bubbly, bright colored Ducatis.

 

Mark sucked his teeth.

 

"Fuck me, TWICE is here too?" Mark hissed as he impatiently parked the car and jumped out. 

Donghyuck--dumbfounded, followed unbuckled his seat belt and followed Mark who had pop opened the trunk, clearly frustated.

 

"Is TWICE a bad group?" Donghyuck asked meekly as Mark began to tug off his cardigan.

 

"TWICE are the _worse_. They're really cute and adorable girls but I've seen Momo kick in a guys face in for making fun of her accent. Tzuyu stabbed Wale’s sister Alex -- _twice_ and still acted like nothing happened! Those girls don't play when it comes to dealing and if they're here Wale _might_ be in trouble."

 

Donghyuck wanted to ask more about why Wale might be in trouble but his mouth was slackened when Mark pulled his shirt off and over his head. Donghyuck tried to look away but gave up. Mark's body was incredibly fit and Donghyuck nearly stopped taking in air when Mark slipped on a velvety black turtleneck.

 

"Here, put this on." Mark said oblivious to Donghyuck's stares as he held out a black beanie and a black letterman jacket.

 

“But why--,” Donghyuck began before Mark looked over to Donghyuck with soften eyes.

 

“We never know who’s legit or Seoul PD and it’s much easier to blend in with non-identifying clothes in case we have to make a run for it.”

 

Donghyuck quickly changes in to the jacket and beanie and Mark tosses Donghyuck's jacket into the trunk before slamming it shut. 

 

Mark leads him up the familiar staircase before reaching a hand out behind him. Donghyuck eyed it for a moment before taking Mark's soft in his own. Donghyuck tried to ignore the fire he felt in his fingertips but it was futile. 

 

“If anyone asks, you’re my boyfriend.” Mark announced stoically as they trekked up the rusted, creaking stairs.

 

“What?” Donghyuck froze mid-stride and Mark who was two steps ahead looked over his shoulder. 

 

Mark narrows his eyes into a cold stare. Donghyuck swallowed nervously. Over the past few weeks together, Donghyuck definitely understood the duality between Mark, Mark Lee and Markle. Right now, dressed in all black and with a cold glare—Markle was staring him down. “Channie. If anyone asks, you are **my** boyfriend.”

 

“But--,” Donghyuck began to protest before Mark turned completely around and proceeds to advance on him until Mark has Donghyuck fenced up against the bannister. 

 

“Channie, I’m something called a proxy. I’m not affiliated with any gang." Mark's tone was gentle and warm, but his facial expression was not. "I’m just Wale’s designated translator. The reason why I’m respected is because I’m Wale’s proxy. If shit hits the fan, you will not be harmed because you are an extension of me—hence an extension of Wale." Mark lifts his free hand to brush against the sharpness of Donghyuck's jaw, comfortingly. "So, if anyone asks--,”

 

Donghyuck swallowed nervously, trying not to tremble at the fear yet warmth he was being pelted with. “I’m Mark’s--,”

 

“Nope, I’m Mark Lee without the E here.” Mark smirked and Donghyuck nodded. 

 

“I’m Markle’s boyfriend.”

 

Silence fell between the short space between them and Mark brushed his nose against Donghyuck's sweetly.

 

"This is quite a delicate situation we're going into. If the supplier feels threatened or pressured, he can simply stop selling and leave the country. If Wale does that, the well that’s feeding everyone will go dry and the groups have no idea to make money that's as fast or consistent--so it's best not the piss him or his proxies off."

 

"Wow." Donghyuck grinned, tipping his head to left coyly. "My boyfriend is so important."

 

Mark chuckled a bit before stepping back slightly. "And you're important to your boyfriend, Channie."

 

They continued up to the eight floor and once Mark opened the hallway door that led to Wale's trap house, the entire corridor was filed with people dressed in mostly dark colors, flanking each side of the dilapidated hall. They seemed to be chatting loyally amongst themselves but fell eerily silent when Mark opened the emergency exit.

 

If Donghyuck wasn’t scared shitless, he would’ve remarked at how beautiful everyone looked posted up against the peeling paint of the decrepit walls and flickering lights that lined the ceiling.

 

Mark didn't break his stride as he strolled down the crowded hallways that parted perfectly down the center for Mark. It was so quiet, that the only thing could be heard was the humming off the flickering lights and the clack of Mark and Donghyuck’s footsteps. Everyone they passed nodded in respect as Mark and Donghyuck walked down the passageway, but even though he could only see the back of Mark’s hair, it was clear Mark didn’t even bother to nod once back.

 

Mark quickly knocked on Wale’s door at the end of the hallways and the rustic door open quickly swung open to see one of the foreign-noonas. She looked nervous yet relieved and as she quickly pulled them in and gave them kisses on the cheeks before muttering in Russian to Mark.

 

Mark nodded quickly and responded back in Russian just as rapidly and she nodded frequently and turned back to the kitchen to where the other foreign-noonas were speaking to amongst themselves.

 

Mark turned to Donghyuck and gnawed at his lips with a stoic expression. 

 

“Did you see all the people outside?”

 

Donghyuck nodded. “Yeah—were they all--,”

 

“Yes." Mark said quickly but softly. "There’s five of them right now. SVT, GOT7, TWICE, EXO and NCT. This could get fucking ugly because Dahyun of TWICE has no fucking manners and BamBam from GOT7 would set this whole building on fire without a second guess because Mina called him a 'leggy-shit'. S.Coups fucked Sehun and never called him back--Taeyong hates my guts and Wale hasn't stopped talking shit about EXO's Kai's dreads from fucking four years ago--so _everyone_ here hates _everyone_."

 

Donghyuck's faced looked like a human question mark. Was he supposed to retain that tidbit of information? What that important to know about dreads, ice cream scoops, some guy named BoomBoom and legs?? "W..wait--what? What? _What?!_ "

 

Mark shushed Donghyuck before placing his hands on Donghyuck's arms and rubbing them up and down in an attempt to console him. 

 

"Do you see the freezer behind me?" Mark motioned over his shoulder and Donghyuck looked over to see a stand-a-lone freezer next to the dingy refrigerator with a box of cookies on top and nodded. "Next to that freezer is a box of Nilla Wafers. If shit get crazy, grab the box of Nilla Wafers and you shoot _whoever_ the fuck is in your way, OK?”

 

Haechan's eyebrows shot into his hairline. “What?! Wait--what the fuck—WHAT?!”

 

“Aim for kneecaps," Mark whispered gently, silencing Donghyuck before pulling him closer; the gap between them slowly diminishing. "Gimme kiss,”

 

Donghyuck's eyes widened as Mark's eyes looked from his lips back into Donghyuck's panicked glare. “W-wait. W-What-?”

 

It was quick but before Donghyuck could take another breath, Mark's lips pressed against his own. It was sweet and welcoming. Mark's lips were supple and warm and Donghyuck thanked his lucky stars that he felt them--despite the small window of time. When Mark pulled away and brushed his nose against Donghyuck's--the latter felt like a mystic wave of joy invaded his thoughts and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Mark's lips tasted like cotton candy, funnel cake and daydreams.

 

“Alright, babe. Be good for me, yeah?” Mark's voice was slipping several floors past it's normal octave as Donghyuck opened his eyes looked up to see Mark's profile as the Russian noona came back followed by the others. “Mischa, will take care of you.”

 

Donghyuck was going to say something--anything before a tall man with long limbs and grey hair walked out from the corridor leading from the bedrooms, shouting. 

 

“Markle, can you please move your ass?! We are all waiting for you!" the guy spat leaning against the opening of the hallways eyeing Mark. Mark cursed under his breath before turning to face the younger man in annoyance. 

 

“OK, Samuel—fuck, I’m already here.” Mark sneered, and Samuel rolled his eyes annoyed before nodding to Donghyuck who was still rooted to the tile, apparently. 

 

“And who the fuck is he?”

 

Mark faced Samuel with a disgusted glare, so obviously tired of his shit. “This is my boyfriend and you will never address him like that again. And can you please not freaking yell--there's hundred people in the halls ready to pop off!”

 

Samuel huffed before sizing Donghyuck once more. 

 

“Why is he here? Jeno know about this?”

 

Mark narrowed his eyes before gritting is teeth. “I was a on a fucking date before you all decided to act a donkey and call a sit down! And who’s Jeno? I don’t know her.”

 

Samuel sucked his teeth and began cursing Mark in Spanish as he turned back down the hallway. Mark quickly turned back to Donghyuck who stood in muted shock the entire time.

 

Mark turned to Donghyuck squeezed his wrists before pecking at Donghyuck's forehead.

 

“Just stay in the living room with the noonas. I’ll be out before you know it...and remember— _Nilla Wafers_.”

 

Mark followed Samuel to the back meeting room and it was cold and dark. Mark felt his throat tighten up a bit, as he entered the meeting room which was just a windowless bedroom that only has a long table and chairs where the leaders and their translators sat.

 

The look of relief on Wale’s face when Mark walked in was almost tangible. Mark nodded to the leaders of each groups who were sitting down next to their own translators—except Yuta was standing next to Wale. Mark quietly took his seat next to Wale.

 

“OK, since everyone’s here with their translator can we start?" Dahyun began, as she inspected her long, bedazzled coffin-shaped nails, the other hand holding a large Starbucks cup. "I think I left the stove on,”

 

“So, Wale." Yixing said nonchalantly as he twirled a switchblade effortlessly in his long fingers. "It seems that you gave a special discount to Taeyong-ssi of NCT. Why was that?”

 

Taeyong smacked his bright chewing gum loudly before chuckling. “Because I’m cute. When you're beautiful, people give you things.”

 

“OMG, shut up Taeyong.” S.Coups snorted giving a break in his sentence to let Samuel finish translating. “You’re barely attractive. Your chin looks like a Dorito.”

 

The comment made half the room snort and Wale simply placed his hand on his face before Taeyong stopped mid-chew.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t look as good as your little girlfriend Jeonghan~,” Taeyong snapped back before Dahyun interrupted. 

 

“I’m sorry, if I wanted to hear little bitches whine about who’s prettier, I would have stayed home.”

 

S.Coups snorted. “You’re the ugliest man in here, Dahyun-hyung.”

 

“Fuck you, Quasimodo!” Dahyun hissed and BamBam blurted out a guffaw. 

 

"Holy fuck, Coups you _do_ look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

 

Wale slammed his fists down on the table making everyone quickly shut up. “I’m going to start barking like M’Baku if ya’ll don’t shut the fuck up.”

 

The silence that followed Wale was stagnant but everyone indeed quiet down.

 

“Look, I did not give Taeyong a discount. Yuta did." Wale said plainly, before waiting for Mark to translate his words into Korean, Japanese, Thai and Chinese. "As you know, Yuta used to work under me but now he’s branched out with my full support to create revenue in Osaka. I gave Yuta the goods—yes, but he—" Wale motions careless to Yuta who was standing on his left. "this tall shit right here—sold it to Taeyong at reduce pricing.”

 

Yixing bites the inside of his mouth, looking Yuta up and down, obviously not impressed. “But why?”

 

Yuta looked from Taeyong to Wale then to Yixing before clearing his throat. “…he took me out on a date?”

 

Taeyong smiles smugly, smacking his gum incessantly.

✩ 

While that was going on, Donghyuck was in the living room calming the foreign-noonas enough to get them to relax.

 

Donghyuck didn’t understand their languages—Russian, French, two types of English, Thai, Xhosa or Malay but he knew they were worried so when they cuddled him on the couch and tried to voice their concerns with whatever Korean they picked up, Donghyuck just rubbed their arms and let them pet at his hair as they always did when he visited. 

 

Then the front door opened suddenly and Donghyuck's throat sunk into his stomach.

 

The sound of the door opening and closing made Donghyuck’s heart pound and all he could think of was the box yellow box of Nilla Wafers that he needed to get to-just to be safe. Donghyuck stood up, slowly. Most of the girls had fell asleep while watching an episode of 'Hello Consoler'. Donghyuck stood up tall to walk over to see Jeno entering from the kitchen.

 

Jeno was flanked by two other guys, but still looked unrealistically attractive just like his older brother. Jeno was smacking his gum loudly, dressed in all black and his hair a shade of bright teal. 

 

Donghyuck wanted to punch him in the throat, the loud smacking of his gum made Donghyuck's inside itch with rage.

 

“Oh, well what a pleasant surprise.” Jeno sneered but Donghyuck didn't blink as Jeno looked him up and down, lazily.

 

"I'm _severly_ unimpressed. So... you’re what my Minhyung-hyung left me for?" Jeno sneered walked a small circle around Donghyuck, sizing him up.

 

Donghyuck smirked. "Yup."

 

Jeno was taken back by the vileness is Donghyuck’s voice. "You're not even close to pretty--at least compared to me. Your way too manly, shoulders way too broad--jaw too square, ugh, do you tan on purpose?” Jeno spat out rapidly, his eyes scraping over Donghyuck in pure disgust. “What is this? What _are_ you? I know Mark and you are not his type. You’re just one of his holy homeboys that could he rely on to make me jealous."

 

A piece of Donghyuck internally crumbled. Donghyuck was still so hypercritical of his body, so every insulted made Donghyuck want to disappear and cry—but, with his lips still tingling from the kiss before and a high in his mind from the words Mark gave him earlier was enough to keep him grounded.

 

"You're not even cute.” Donghyuck spat with a smirk before looking Jeno up and down with the same force of repugnance. “Your eyes are _way_ too close together—you’re basically sharing an eyebrow at this point. You are _way_ too feminine--face too _too_ small, cheekbones sunken in like you have scurvy, not enough lashes on your top or bottoms lids--I bet you wax your back or something ridiculous--too much BB cream—I can still see your acne, by the way—OH, and if you’re wondering, fuck yeah I like sports and I like looking like I rolled around in honey instead of the looking like a fermented tteobeoki like you."

 

Jeno’s jaw hit the floor as one of the guys behind him muttered ‘fuck’ under his breath as Donghyuck continued to roast. 

 

"Oh and he _loves_ gripping these broad shoulders and he _loves_ that I'm a manly man. He loves my skin and your precious Minhyung-hyung calls me the prettiest thing he's ever had in his hands. This is why Markle is fucking me now and not you."

 

A sharp gasp is heard and apparently the meeting was over midway through Donghyuck’s rant and Mark, Samuel, Wale and the other stood in the hallway opening frozen at the suddenly read and the depths of sassiness.

 

“Damn. That’s _gotta_ hurt,” BamBam said as she stood next to Momo, shaking his head. 

 

“The tea is fucking scalding,” Dahyun hissed and S.Coups and Samuel were fighting their own laughter. 

 

Jeno made a move as if he was going to lunge at Donghyuck but Jeno was held back by a boy with red hair and a heartbroken expression on his face and he held on to Jeno. Jeno glanced to the side to see Taeyong with furrowed eyebrows and a glare of disappointment. 

 

“Jeno, get your ass downstairs and in the car. Stop embarrassing out fucking lineage.” Taeyong sneered and Jeno glanced over to Taeyong bitterly before stomping out of the apartment, furious. 

 

Mark’s smile nearly ripped his face open before striding over to Donghyuck. Donghyuck could hear the blood in his ears, still furious before Mark cupped his cheek and planted another soft kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck sighed as they broke apart, feeling calm and safe. 

 

“That…that was savage as fuck, babe.” Mark whispered against Donghyuck’s lips before kissing him again. Donghyuck responded back firmly, trying to ease the trembling in his knees.

 

“Uh-uh, get the hell out of my apartment with the gay shit.” Wale began as he started clanging a little bell obnoxiously. “In fact—everyone, get the fuck out!” Mark rolled his eyes with a chuckle as Wale continued to clang the bell. “This whole thing started because of this—everyone get out—YOU TOO, SAMUEL!”

✌️ 

Mark guided Donghyuck out of the compound to the car, past a smiley Yuta who was listening intently to Taeyong who was whispering in his ear and holding him by the waist.

 

Mark placed his left hand on the small of Donghyuck’s back, the latter circling his arm around Mark’s waist as Mark used his other hand to give farewell fist bumps to the others, those nodded to Donghyuck with the same amount of respectability as Mark. A surge of pride shot through Donghyuck as people who he never spoke to offered him warm farewell. He was being seen as someone worthy of respect and attention because he was with Mark and Mark was quite pleased with it himself. It was a type of protection and attention that Donghyuck never felt, but quickly knew he loved. 

 

When they got to the car, Mark quickly opened the passenger door with a wink and Donghyuck was just about to sit in when a shout was heard over all the loud conversations. 

 

“I’m going to get you back, hyung.” Jeno shouts from standing on top a SUV a few yards away. “He may have you now, but I _will_ get you back!” Mark freezes and turns to say something but Donghyuck beats him to it.

 

“I fucking doubt it!”

 

“I have no idea what my hyung even sees in you!”

 

“Well, your hyung call me ‘oppa’ for starters!” Donghyuck barked back stepping out of the car and Jeno ears turned red. 

 

“Enjoy it—because I _will_ have him back!”

 

“Over my dead body!” Donghyuck shouts, his fist clenching, and a rage in his body that Donghyuck never felt before inters him. 

 

Jeno snarled. “That can be arranged!”

 

“Well, come down here and make it happen, tteobeoki!” Donghyuck saw red, he was already gunning towards the SUV Jeno was standing on when he felt a strong grip around his waist as Mark held him back. 

 

“Hyuckie, don’t listen to him. Let’s go home.” Mark’s voice was firm, yet pleading against the shell of Donghyuck’s ear, and he relaxed in Mark’s grip before flipping Jeno off and allowing Mark to place him back into the passenger seat.

✌️

The ride back to Mark’s loft was silent as Donghyuck tried to his best to keep is frustration at bay. Feeling Mark’s warm hand on his knees helped a bit, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t like Jeno think that Mark was something that could be conquered or claim—shit, if anyone was going to claim Mark, it was going to be Lee Donghyuck and that’s it.

 

Once they entered the loft, carrying the hordes of plushies and two fish, Mark quickly had Donghyuck sit on the couch. 

 

“Hyuckie, I’m just going to put the fishies in my tank, OK?” Mark offered sweetly and Donghyuck slipped the beanie off and ran his hands through his hair before nodding silently. 

 

Mark quickly placed the two goldfish in the little fish bowl and quickly tossed all the plushing – including all nine of the Mrs. Long Socks on his bed before turning around to see Donghyuck right behind him, tears streaming down his reddening cheeks. Mark felt his heart thump wildly in his chest. 

 

“Donghyuck--,”

 

"He said I wasn't pretty enough for you,” Donghyuck whispered with a painfully weak voice, deep with sadness and frustration. “…and that I was fat, too broad, too manly, too dark--."

 

Mark gritted his teeth before pulling Donghyuck into his arms, kissing at his temple. "Don't you fucking listen to him! He's a jealous fucking idiot. Haven't I told you how pretty you are? How much I adore you?"

 

"But he's right.” Donghyuck sobbed harder in Mark’s arms. He knew Mark was pitying him and it made Donghyuck feel like crap. “I am. He’s right, Mark."

 

"No, he isn't!” Mark growled, holding Donghyuck closer so he could feel his heartbeat, so Donghyuck could feel his emotions. “Not by a long shot. You're perfect to me. Donghyuck, I can’t tell you how much I love just _seeing_ you. Just being with you--Jeno can't compare!"

 

"Then why did it hurt so bad?!” Donghyuck shouted as he pushed Mark away suddenly. Mark let Donghyuck go, watching the younger man break down in front of him, hiding his tear-stricken face in remorse. “If it wasn’t true, why did it hurt so bad?”

 

“Because you’re listening to everyone but _me_.” Mark all but whined before slowly stepping to Donghyuck and holding his face in his hands. Mark felt his heart jump at Donghyuck soft whimpers as he thumbed his tears away. “Listen to _me_ please, pretty thing. I fucking adore you. _Everything_ about you is adorable and lovable—I swear. I take you to nice places whenever we’re together because I like seeing you smile. I like knowing that you can be scared but when I'm behind you you’re not—that you rely on me. I like watching movies with you because you always make it fun. I like how you try to kill the spiders that show up sometimes. Donghyuck…I can be soft around you. I don’t have to be Mr. Big Shit when you’re around because you can hold your own. You'll protect me like how I protect you. Do you know how much I like that?"

 

Donghyuck watched Mark’s expression turn from hard to gentle in a matter of words, his fingers still brushing Donghyuck’s tears away as they moved closer.

 

"Mark,"

 

"I...I think about you all the time, Hyuckie. There's not a moment in the day where I don't want to hold you. Kiss you…show you how beautiful you are despite all the self-esteem issues you may have, you’re beautiful. So beautiful that I…” Mark trailed off for a moment before brushing the fringe from Donghyuck’s eyes to see the chocolate brown that Mark was sure he was in love with. “I want to...I really want to lay you down...to have you and I in my bed and not leave these sheets for _days_ …I hope that one day I’ll get to kiss every single square inch of your shimmering skin.” Mark’s words were hot and light but Mark’s gaze was heavy and imprinted in Donghyuck’s mind. “I want to pamper you when we go out; I want to pamper you behind closed doors; I want to cheer you on when you learn girl group dances. I want to buy you a whole red velvet cake and watch you eat it happily with no worries. I don't want you to worry about _anything_ when you’re with me."

 

Donghyuck sniffles, a wave of emotions overtaking his senses before burying his face into Mark’s chest. Mark kissed Donghyuck’s hair before nuzzling his nose into Donghyuck’s baby soft locks. Mark sighed, trying to keep his emotions about himself. 

 

He always knew he liked Donghyuck ever since they were young in what he assumed was a simple crush, but for the past few weeks, Mark couldn’t stop himself from falling in love with the sweetness and sassiness that Donghyuck was. 

 

After a while he, looked up to see Mark's face, his eyes slightly red around the edges but despite that Mark had a soft smile on his face. 

 

"How are you so pretty even when you’re crying, babe?" Mark asked softly and Donghyuck’s eyes twinkled brightly as he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. Donghyuck felt his mind melt at the warmth Mark exuded.

 

"Donghyuck...I know it’s too late to ask but…may I kiss you, please?" Mark asked timidly, making Donghyuck’s heart soar in his ribcage before nodding quickly.

 

Mark cupped Donghyuck’s cheeks fondly in his hands before leaning down slowly to bless Haechan with a dainty kiss. 

 

It was barely a press of lips but it was perfect just like the others they shared today. Mark quietly pulled away from the kiss, but Donghyuck swiftly tiptoed and connected their lips again. Mark shuddered slightly at Donghyuck’s eagerness before returning the kiss easily. Mark's hands traced down Donghyuck’s sides and landed on his waist as Donghyuck’s arms locked around Mark’s neck. 

 

The kiss was tame and simple for a minute or so until Donghyuck brazenly deepened the kiss by opening his mouth wider, causing Mark to let out an eager and appreciative groan as his lips seized Donghyuck’s plump bottom lip and suckled. Donghyuck let out a drawled-out moan and Mark slipped one hand up to the back of Donghyuck’s neck, holding him in place as the kiss continued to deepen. 

 

Mark quietly guided Donghyuck back until the both of them fell to the bed, breaking for just a moment before their lips joined again. Donghyuck sighed with ease amongst the newly won stuffed animals that surrounded them on the bed before pulling Mark on top of him, kissing him slowly. The noise he made caused Mark to trap Donghyuck’s bottom lip between his own again, quickly getting addicted to the sweet pants Donghyuck emitted but Mark didn't expect to feel Donghyuck’s hot, lush tongue making an appearance.

 

"Fuck," Mark gasped before he sucked Donghyuck’s tongue into his mouth with expert precision and the whimper Donghyuck let out went straight to Mark's ego before traveling much, _much_ lower. 

 

Donghyuck was trying his best to keep his whimpers down, but the way Mark gripped his waist, their tongues rolling together and apart made his skin itch with desire. Donghyuck never felt this way, _ever_.

 

_This_ is a sin?

 

Oh, this what all the fuss in about???

 

This is fucking great.

 

Totally slaps—10/10 would recommend.

 

Donghyuck knew that he liked boys, he knew it was apparently “wrong”, but what the fuck what he was feeling right now felt better than when he would spend too much time in the bathroom after watching Produce 101 Season 2.

 

Their kisses slowed down until it was just Mark kissing Donghyuck’s bottom lip affectionately. Donghyuck giggled and Mark followed.

 

Mark made a corny little yelp and placed his forehead against Donghyuck’s. "I'm sorry if I took that too far…I--"

 

"No, it's perfect...I--it was better than I ever imagined." Donghyuck stuttered as he ran his fingers through Mark’s fringe softly. Mark hummed and kissed at Donghyuck’s wrist.

 

"Was tonight your first kiss?" Mark asked softly and Donghyuck looked away embarrassed.

 

Mark giggled before kissing him again. “Ah, you’re so pretty when you’re all shy!” 

 

Donghyuck feels a joy he never felt; it was at first just at the surface, but now it was deep—way into his bones.

 

“I'm sorry. We should have waited a bit longer in our relationship for skin ship and kisses, hmm?" Mark asked before landing another kiss on Donghyuck’s pouty lips. 

 

Donghyuck froze for a moment before sitting up.

 

"You...you, you mean…you want me to be…be your boyfriend?" Donghyuck asked meekly and Mark quickly sat up in front of him, reaching for his hands so he could rub comforting circles into his wrists. 

 

"Yes...I mean, I would like to be your boyfriend.” Mark said firmly before clearing his throat nervously. “I'm really nice. A-and I would cook for you--nice healthy, filling food. Ohh and I'll buy you all the sweets you want, but only if you're good. I'll always listen to you and I'll hold your hand whenever you want."

 

Mark sold himself as if applying for an internship and Donghyuck chuckled before rolling Mark over so suddenly Donghyuck was on top. 

 

The look in Mark’s eyes was lush and almost coy. For some reason, it made Donghyuck feel like someone mapped out a trail of fire in his core at the fact that Mark was under him, panting and gnawing at his lip in anticipation, as if asking for Donghyuck to make a move.

 

"I would like to be your boyfriend, too.” He whispered and Mark’s face split into a smile before reaching out for pull Donghyuck by the back of the neck and pull him in for a delicate kiss. Mark pulled back cautiously before looking up at Donghyuck with glossy eyes. 

 

“It’s late,” Mark whispered still kissing at his lips. “Stay here tonight? Stay with me, please?”

 

Donghyuck nodded, before Mark quickly turned them over so they were side by side, facing each other before Mark pulled Donghyuck flushed against his body before kissing his boyfriend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✌️
> 
> yell at me on twitter: [@koffeebuttr_](https://twitter.com/koffeebuttr_)

**Author's Note:**

> ❂
> 
> Please follow @NCTprompts on twitter! They're awesome!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm going to make this into an entire fic since it's not my original idea, but what do you guys think of my first Markchan?


End file.
